Dragons
Dragons are a race of powerful winged reptiles who can breathe fire. Information They often appear in Fairly OddParents as either antagonists or as the result of wishes or transformations. They are completely immune to magic and because of this Fairies are powerless against them. Notable Dragons *Snowball *Dragon (Dark Ages) Background During one of Cosmo's flashbacks it was revealed that as a child he created a giant Hydra, a three headed Dragon, named Snowball who often terrorized Fairy World. Vicky was also turned into a dragon on in The Fairy Flu, as well as the video game, Breakin' Da Rules. Another appearance of a dragon was during Timmy's trip to the Dark Ages in Knighty Knight where his parents (who were poofed to the past as well) were abducted by a large pink/light purple Dragon. The Dragon was terrorizing the kingdom of Camelot and eating all its cows. Timmy later got the sword Excalibur to fight the Dragon, but he was forced to fight the Dragon alone as dragons are immune to magic. Timmy was able to do well against the Dragon thanks to the sword. After King Arthur showed up, Timmy gave Arthur his dad's glasses, allowing him to become a strong warrior. Timmy then gives the sword to Arthur who then immediately fights the Dragon. Although Arthur was quickly killed by the beast, he was soon wished back to life by Timmy. Arthur then slayed the Dragon with the legendary sword Excalibur and thus became the new king. Timmy was turned into a Dragon-like beast during his Fairy Duel with Remy Buxaplenty in Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary which was due to Juandissimo trying to hit Remy with his magic but missing. Since Timmy was the most amazing creature, he won the last round, and thus Remy loses Juandissimo and all memories of him. Cosmo once summoned a dragon during Truth or Cosmoquences. In 9 Lives!, Cosmo turns himself into a Churro Eating Dragon. In The Fairly Oddlympics, the first event of Fairy World Games was dragon lifting. Jorgen Von Strangle easily wins the event by lifting the dragon with just one finger while his opponents (a team of Anti-Fairies and a team of Pixies) couldn't even take the dragon off the floor. Surprisingly, the immunity to magic mentioned in Knighty Knight wasn't a reason for concern this time. Cosmo summons a dragon in Super Zero that kidnaps Timmy and Poof, forcing Wanda to become Wanda Woman and save them. In Dad Overboard, Mr. Turner remembers a trip where he accidentally drove the wrong way through Dragon County Safari, which almost lands them in a volcano. But right before they fall in, a dragon burns them instead. Appearances *The Fairy Flu! (Vicky Transformation) *Boys in the Band (mentioned) *Inspection Detection *Knighty Knight *Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary (Timmy Transformation) *This Is Your Wish *Truth Or Cosmoquences *The "Good Old Days!" (mentioned) *Fairly Odd Baby *The Fairly Oddlympics *Merry Wishmas (mentioned) *Wishing Well *9 Lives! *Wishology (Cosmo transformation) *Formula For Disaster *Super Zero *Chicken Poofs *Teacher's Pet *Dad Overboard *I Dream of Cosmo *Two and a Half Babies *Dimmsdale Daze (mentioned) *The Kale Patch Caper *Knitwits Trivia *Dragons have been mentioned in 3 songs, and in two of them, they are being used to describe Vicky. *Super Bike and The Switch Glitch both have characters partially turning into dragons to scare Timmy. They were Super Bike (character) and Cosmo respectively. See Also *King Arthur Liebowitz *Dragon County Safari Gallery InspectionDetection422.jpg|Timmy wishes for a Dragon and a Unicorn FairyFairyQuiteContrary231.jpg|Timmy is turned into a hybrid dragon TheFairyFlu160.jpg|Vicky turned into a dragon TheFairyFlu161.jpg Category:Species Category:Other magical beings